Forbidden Love
by I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick
Summary: It's strictly forbidden to fall in love with an Angel. Dishonor and shame will be brought upon your family's bloodline & possibly death if you do such an act, but that's not stopping a certain demon. His love for her is stronger than ever. He doesn't care how selfish he's begin, he won't let anyone touch her even if it would mean putting his own life in danger.
1. Chapter 1: Rebelling

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT **I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick** does **own** the **title/summary**, **Katharina**, **Rebekah**, **other OC in the future**, and **the Plot/storyline**

_**Have you ever wanted someone so badly and couldn't have? But no matter how much you try to get them out of your mind, you just can't. "She means everything to me, and I hate to see her sad or hurt... she is my delicate rose that I don't want anyone else to have or even smell... is that selfish of me? I love her, but I don't want to be the one hurting her... I will love her forever and be by her side even if she doesn't want me to be, but what troubles me the most is that I thought demons weren't supposed to love other creatures ...what has happened with me?"-Sebastian**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four years since my parents' death. one thousand four hundred and twenty four days of crying my shelf to sleep at night. I miss them so much. If only I could have done something to change that, if I could have stood up and fought for them not just watch them suffer and die right in front of me, I was so helpless then. But I can't change my past no matter how many tears I shed. I live with my new step monster I mean mother now. She wants me to be a true angle just like everyone else like the ones that purifies humans because they did something sinful or whatever. I don't get it humans are not perfect and they will never be._

I finished my last sentence in my diary. I sighed deeply as I put the book under my bed for safe keeping.

I walked up and sat on my window seal and I exhaled quietly, making a small grey cloud on the glass of the window. I pulled my sleeve up; whipping away the fog it reminded me about our own lives. Sometimes the clear path we are to choose cannot be seen until the fog has been cleared. It doesn't mean the direction we should go cannot be found. It means we may need to clear any 'fog' from the windows of our life.

How though, can I know who or what is the fog? It can be anything or anyone that hinders you or holds you back from the greatness that is within you. It could be too many activities or as deep as an attraction that is really a distraction, and who you must wipe away from your window in order to see clearly, all that you are supposed to see to help guide you in the direction you should go.

There was a soft knock on door, quickly followed by it opening. Rebekah walked in with a pissed look on her face. "You didn't kill the boy.

"What?" I looked up at where she was standing.

"The phantomhive boy you didn't follow orders." She said she was walking up to me. "Why didn't you kill him he's impure and you know it." I swallowed she's now a few inches away from me. "Tell me Katharina tell me why you didn't kill him like I ask you to?" I take a deep breath sooner or later she was going to find out. "He didn't do anything wrong Becca he was only ten years old god damn it!" I was now all up in her face. "Show some mercy Rebekah you toke his mother and father already how much more do you need."

She grabbed me by the neck. "Do not question my orders." Her hold grows tighter and tighter. "Re-Rebekah you're choking me." I tried to say. "I'm very well aware of what am doing the question is Katharina what are you doing?" she dropped me down on the wooden floor. I started to cough and grab my neck.

"Why do you care all of a sudden it's been three freak in years since that night." I said as I got up. I watch as she went to pull out the book of Demonic Contracts. It's a book where us angels keep track of humans and their demon contracts they make. "Ciel Phantomhive…. Where are you? Ah ha! Here we are." She slams the book down on my desk. Confusion was clearly mark on my face as I make my way over next to her. "See right here." She points down to his name. I looked down and started to read.

Name: Ciel Phantomhive

Date of the contract: 12/18/1888

Type of contract: Fusion

Purpose: Revenge on his family death and protection till the end

Name of Demon: Sebastian Michaels

"Ya so he was near death because of you. He had no choice to make a contract with him. Look see right here purpose of the contract is because of his family's death. If you didn't send me and the other two angles to kill them then this wouldn't be a problem." I was not going to get blamed for hers or his actions. "The other two did their jobs but you…" she placed her hand on my cheek "You never did what you were told, and now they're one step closer to killing us." She slapped me hard on my cheek making my head turn to the side.

"You will do as I say next time or else I will have to punish you." She walked away from me.

"I can't believe you angels can be so cruel to these humans." I said crossing my arms. "My dear child you are an angel as well and sooner or later you will purify a human being some point in time or another it's what we do. How else can we make the world a better place." She said

"No, it's what you want me to do, and killing innocent humans for no fucking reason is unbelievable."

"How dare you use such foul language near me and as for the humans there just a sickness that needs to be cured and we're their cure Katharina."

She sighed deeply getting annoyed with my opinions on humans. She looked at the clock hanging above the bookshelf. "Seems were behind schedule come Katharina we have to _help_ a human out." she says as she leaves me alone in my room.

* * *

We flew in the night sky above London quietly that was until I broke the silence. "Why can't I go down there Rebekah why can't I see what humans really do on a day-to-day base?" I asked while we landed on the sidewalk and started to walk down it. "We been over this millions of times Katharina it's because humans are nothing but a disgrace to all living things end of story." We stopped at a small house at the corner. "Here we are Red Oka Lane 1762." She said going up the stair steps. I knew what she wanted me to do she wanted me to kill the person inside the house just like she wanted me to do three years ago.

"Are you coming?" she turned around to see me delaying. I take a deep breath maybe the persons a mass murder I thought as I slowly followed behind her. We ended up inside a small bed room. I examined the room while Becca was looking over her notes to see if it's the right person or not. There were toys all along the floor I looked over to the bed to see a small girl about four or five years old. My eyes grew wide _no not another child I_ thought.

"I can't kill her Rebekah what did she do why are we even here?" I asked nervously. "Relax she's an orphan she has no family that loves nor cares for her it's an easy kill." That didn't help at all she was an orphan like me no mother or father no one to have look after them no to love them it was like looking at me except am here going to kill her and she's there probably dreaming about her future family that she might have.

"This is insane Rebekah WHAT DID SHE DO!" I yelled I covered my mouth quickly as the little girl moves around in her bed but doesn't waken. "Pipe down or you'll wake up the whole house." She said looking back down at her booklet. "It says here that she steals from the market every day." She looks up at the sleeping girl then back down.

"Really Becca were going to kill her for stealing?" I ask placing my hand on my hip. "She probably starves to death every day because they don't feed her well enough here." she turns around suddenly the room grows darker then it all ready was. "you will do what i say or else i will kill you right here on the spot." her voice filled with venom.

I could feel the fear rise up in me as I start to back away from the room. I turned around and started to run out of the house and into the streets, with Becca hot on my tail. "You can't run you know." she yells.

I flew off into the night sky. BANG! She shot me with a bullet that went through my wings. _Damn it_ I thought as I fell down into somebody's garden. My wings quickly heal up. "I gave you mutliple times katharina toi follow my orders." Rebekah was now more than angry with me. In a few moments I knew I would be slaughtered to pieces with her own bare hands.

* * *

_10-19-2013_

**The journey begins for Katharina…Well kind of tell me what you think I won't bite :o)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT _I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick _does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT **I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick** does **own** the **title/summary**, **Katharina**, **Rebekah**, **other OC in the future**, and **the Plot/storyline **

_**Have you ever wanted someone so badly and couldn't have? But no matter how much you try to get them out of your mind, you just can't. "She means everything to me, and I hate to see her sad or hurt... she is my delicate rose that I don't want anyone else to have or even smell... is that selfish of me? I love her, but I don't want to be the one hurting her... I will love her forever and be by her side even if she doesn't want me to be, but what troubles me the most is that I thought demons weren't supposed to love other creatures ...what has happened with me?"-Sebastian **_

* * *

"I won't do it." I said "I won't purify that little girl… she's done nothing reasonably wrong I don't see the point." Rebekah grew angry with my statement "you don't have to understand you will do what I will say or i will kill you!" I glared at her. "You wouldn't dare kill me." I said

I was about finished with her ordering me to kill or purify some innocent human. "No I will not do it, no human is perfect Rebekah and killing them isn't going to help them fix it either." I said sharply. "I'll give you one more chance purify that girl or else you will be killed." She was now only a few inches away from me but fears not going to stop me now. "Never you fifthly unworthy angel." I said she gasped with shock. "Me unworthy?! You're unworthy a disgrace to the heavens, but I will put a stop with you here."

With that she threw two enchanted daggers into my arms I screamed out in pain I couldn't move my arms with them going through and out both sides of them. "So this is how far you'll go in order to protect your loyalty for humans" Rebekah asked as she grew closer to me. "when will you ever start to act on like a pure angel." she started to whip me chanting "O unclean one, O tainted one, O defiled one... The unwanted one." she continued to beat me till she grew tired of my screaming a kicking

She grabs me and throws me onto somebody's front porch my body slamming up against the door with a loud 'thud'. "Your unclean soul should be purified in flames."And with that she disappeared off into the night sky.

I was left alone, the rain poured harder and harder. Blood dripping rapidly down both of my arms. I was losing a lot of blood from the daggers wich were still in my arms. My blood stained wings cover my body so I can try to keep warm as I curl up against the door. Tears rolled down my eyes all this just because I have a different view-point on humans. I could feel my heart beat slowing down every few beats. I used the last of my energy to pound twice on the door with the back of my head. _Maybe there is still hope_ I thought as the night closed in on me.

* * *

**Ciels POV:**

I was about to head up stairs to my study when I heard a knock on the front door. _Who could that be at this late hour?_ I thought to my shelf. "Sebastian get the door." I Was just about at the top of the stairs when Sebastian made a loud gasp. I turn back around and head toward the door to see what's going on when I got there my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped down a bit.

"Is t-that an-"

"An angel, yes..." Sebastian responded, finishing my question for me. I couldn't believe my eyes, a real angel lying on my porch...?

"Is she alive?" I asked, glancing down at her bleeding wounds. Her body lay limp, I naturally assumed she wasn't.

"I'm afraid so my young lord."

I looked up at him, shock clearly evident but waved it off, "Sebastian take her to your room and fix her wounds. I don't want any of the other servants to see her, not yet at least and I know they won't go peaking inside your room."

I was about to walk away from the demon, but noticing his reluctance to carry out the task. With a snarl, I asserted my position to him.

"And that's an order Sebastian."

"...yes my lord" was the last thing I heard from the butler as I head up to my study.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

My young master has ordered me to bring in an angel into the household such a disgustful. Why does the master want this thing inside his home? I sighed and picked up the broken girl. Her wings brush up against my chest as I carry her to my room. Luckily for me the servants are all sound asleep in their own rooms so it was easy to get past without any delays.

I laid her on my bed the first thing I noticed were her arms they had enchanted daggers in both arms going all the way through. I grabbed a hold of one and yanked it out of her arm with a bit of carelessness. Not one movement came from her I did the same with the other arm.

Knowing that the tissue will not re-build it shelf as it would with a normal weapon I stitched her arm and wrapped bandages on them with ease. I examined her clothing they were black ridding pants with a long black sleeve shirt on. I sigh deeply as I remove her clothes. She was now laying in now was her undergarments I watch the whip marks fade back to normal to where there was no evidence what so ever that she was whipped.

_Now who would ever have damage such a thing in the first place_ I thought to myself as I place new undergarments and a white long night-gown on her. I brushed her long blond hair and placed it in a braid over her shoulders. I stood up from the chair by the bed and examined the now fixed girl who lies silently in my bed. I took out my pocket watch it was getting late "I must see to the master so he can retire" I said to myself. Before I left my room I grabbed the two enchanted daggers to show him and headed toward my young lords office.

* * *

**Ciel POV:**

I was in my study finishing my paper work for the queen. The full moon and a dim oil lamp was the only thing that lit the room. A sudden knock came from my door. "Come in." Sebastian walks in and closes the door. "What do you need"? I ask not looking up from my papers. "The girl had these inside both of her upper arms." He placed to unusual daggers on my desk. I put down the documents in my hand and examined one of the daggers. "These don't look any like normal knifes Sebastian what are these?" I asked flipping the item around. "It's an enchanted dagger my young lord." I frown my brow in confusion. "Enchanted you say?" I asked looking up to meet his gaze. "Yes, though, I don't know how she ended up with them in her arms, when she awakens we can question her as for now she is stable and will make it through the night."

I gave a small nod and got up out of my chair placing the dagger on my desk. "Come Sebastian I'm going to retire for the night." He placed his left hand on his chest and bowed and followed me to my chambers.

* * *

**Katharine's POV: **

I opened my eyes softly, feeling the soft mattress under me. The morning sun beams through the window and hits my eyes making me close them shut. Both of my arms and legs hurt like hell, plus the headache I had now. But, there was something strange to the feeling of the room was nothing I felt before almost... demonic. I sit up and stretch my arms out. My hands trace my braided hair that lies on my shoulder.

What the… how…when did I… who dressed me? I questioned realizing that my old clothes were gone and now I sat in a white night-gown.

I got out of bed and walk to a mirror across the room to look to see if I healed up. I took off the bandage that wrapped my arms to see that there was no scar from the dagger. I sigh of relief as I changed into a sapphire blue dress that was hanging in the wardrobe. I take my white hair out of its braid and let it flow down my back. _Why would Rebekah just leave me here? Why didn't she kill me when she had a chance to?_ Questions filled my mind about why she just left me here.

A sudden knock came from the door wich pulled me out of my train of thought. I looked to the door "uh-come in?" it was more of a question then a response. In came a butler a wave of demonic presences filled the room. I scowled at him knowing exactly what he was and it only made him smirk wider.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked my voice full of venom.

"My, my...such a way to talk, my lady" he said with the same coldness. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhives butler"  
-"How about asshole?"

I sneered at him. _Bad move_ I thought. He took me by the neck, holding me down on the ground, crushing me lungs. I struggled to push him off but failed miserably. His eyes turned a bright pink, demonic. "Listen to me...You are in no position to mess with me." He said

I was not going to put up with him and his demon ass. I used all my force to push him off of me and throw him against the wall I took this chance to run out of the room. I ran down the hall way and up the stairs I picked a random door on my left and slammed it closed.

I turn around to meet a small human boy. My eyes grew wide _can it be_ I thought as I walked forward. He was watching my every move.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say by now I was up in front of his desk now.

"Pardon?" he asked

"Y-Your alive and well but how I-I"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about of course I'm alive!"

Before I could answer Sebastian came in calmly as if nothing happened just a few moments ago. "Ah there you are miss I was afraid you have run away." He said with a grin on his face. "May I ask what your name is milady." He asked "I am not your _lady_ you pathetic piece of shit." I grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the door. "What is your purpose here demon?" I said with anger. He tried to get up but I slammed my right foot down hard on top of his chest to where he couldn't move. Totally forgetting about the boy watching this all play down.

"Listen here demon I have a very short temper I'm not one to play with." I got off of him and backed away to give him some room to sit up. "And yet you won't kill me right here on the spot. Do you have a soft spot for me a demon, a cruel demonic beast like me?" I was now ready to explode. _Me having a soft spot for a demon HA!_ I walked back up to him and leaned down with my lips all puffed out as if I was pouting. "No said I had a soft spot for you." And with that I snapped his neck to the side with ease. His body hit the floor with a 'thud'. I dusted my hands off and turned back around.

I could see fear in the boys eyes. I felt bad for him and annoyed with little knowledge he has I sighed annoyed "His not dead ya'know he can't be killed ,unless of course he gets stab by a demon sword wich there's only one in the world and as of right now it can't be found, or if his head gets ripped off." I added as I slipped into the chair in front of his desk.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I said.

"How the hell do you know my name? Are you here to kill me?" he said

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I nearly forgot. Demon stop playing around I'm getting bored knowing that your laying there listing to our conversation. "

Sebastian got up in seconds and was now hold three silver knifes up to my throat. I swatted them away as if they were some helpless fly. "I am not here to harm you in any way" I said. "Then why did my butler find you on my porch?" He asked. I sighed deeply"I can't really tell you of course that is if you want your head on Rebekah's plate for dinner."

"Who is this Rebekah you speak of?" Sebastian asked walking over to his master's side. "She's the one that left me here all because of my opinion on things." I said. "Early when you came in you questioned my life and heath have I seen you before or something?" Ciel asked "I um I don't think you would remember me but um..." I take a deep breath "But I saved you from the fire on your tenth birthday three years ago." His eyes looked as if they were going to come out of his head.

"H-How did you save me exactly?" he asked "they were going to kill you just like your mom and dad but I couldn't see that happen to you so I… I hide you in the forest but I guess it wasn't a good hiding stop considering the fact that, that stupid cult got a hold of you and burned their mark into your upper left side."

"How do you know about the scar and where it was placed at?" he asked growing more interested in the conversation by each moment. "Because that's where they place it every time and I also have one not to purify me but it was for punishment for saving you." There was a long moment of silence as the information was gathered together in ciels mind.

"So you would risk your own life for a human you never known or even seen for that matter?" he asked breaking the silence. "I thought it was kind of obvious in the beginning when I said I saved you from the fire and blah blah blah but apparently not. I have a soft spot for human children with families."

"Why?"

"Ugh your just full of questions aren't you look I would like to play twenty questions with you and all but I have secrets and answers that I would like to keep to myself is that too hard to ask for."

"I suppose not. Seeing that you have nowhere to go you will make a perfect piece in my little game. Sebastian she will me our new maid so get her a uniform and show her around."

"WAIT WHAT!" I stood up "I might have a soft spot for you and all but I will not I repeat not be your little maid and plus I never cleaned or cook human food before what makes you think I won't break something or even burn down your kitchen. sebastian chuckled lightly at my out burst "I'm sure you will fit in perfectly."

"How? I'm not human. Do you even have a clue on what your about to do right now." I ask

"My master knows what he's doing, I'm I correct my lord?" The butler asked. "Of course I do you stupid demon now do as I say and get her a uniform."

* * *

_10-19-13_

**So do you like it so far? What do you think about Katharina?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT _I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick _does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline **

** point out some typos, grammar, and incomplete sentences please. With your help you can make this a better story. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Day On The Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline **

_**Have you ever wanted someone so badly and couldn't have? But no matter how much you try to get them out of your mind, you just can't. "She means everything to me, and I hate to see her sad or hurt... she is my delicate rose that I don't want anyone else to have or even smell... is that selfish of me? I love her, but I don't want to be the one hurting her... I will love her forever and be by her side even if she doesn't want me to be, but what troubles me the most is that I thought demons weren't supposed to love other creatures ...what has happened with me?"-Sebastian**_

* * *

"This is the uniform?" I said holding the dress out in front of me. "Yes you will wear it every day, unless you come with me and the young master on a mission." Sebastian said I just rolled my eyes. "Is it just you working here or is there more _creatures_ roaming this house?" I asked while I tried putting the corset on. "Place your hands on the wall. That should help with it." I nodded and did so. "No we have four other human idiots around here." I gasped for breath as he pulls harder on the strings. "Sebastian you're going to break my ribs with that kind of force_." I feel sorry for the females here_ I thought as the tug became particularly tight, and I gasp. "Seb- SEBASTIAN! It's too tight." Yelled though he did nothing. "Please be Paicent with me were almost done."

I continued to feel my major organs being pushed up into my ribcage, and soon I felt my lungs become restricted, along with my breasts seemingly pushing up to my neck.

"Sebastian you're going to kill me." I said between breaths of air, placing my hand on my breasts area. I noticed there was an extremely large gap where my breasts usually hung, to where they were now.

"No lady in the history of time has gotten any harm done by a simple corset and I don't think you'll be the first."

"Maybe not by a demon." I said with a bit of anger.

"GOD DAMN IT! Sebastian Are you trying to make me suffocate? I'm only ninety-five percent angelic!"

Then it came to me what I just said I take a deep breath to calm myself before anything rationale happens. "So our little angel is five percent human my that's very interesting It will make it so much easier to kill you"

His eyes turned into demonic pink. "We're not here to side chat Sebastian, Ciel told you to get me my uniform and tell me what I need to do not question me and my genes." I tied the corset and pulled the maids outfit over it. I walked up to his mirror "I look like some French whore." I said playing with the ends of the sleeves. Sebastian pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "Why do I have to wear this again out of all the other things out there why this?!"

Sebastian let's go of my hair and turned me around his eyes were back to normal. "It is the uniform my master wants you to wear end of story, speaking of which I never have gotten your name."

"My name is Katharina…Katharina Everknight but my parents use to call me Kate." I say trying to find an escape point around the butler. He noticed my plans to escape so he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Tell me Miss. Katharina", my name flowing of his tongue with ease. "Where are you parents' right now I bet they miss you so dearly." My heart started to ach as the pain of my parents death flash before my eyes I can remember them crying out for help their screams of pain flows through my head. So much blood was shed that night and I did nothing to save the ones I loved.

I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. "They died four years ago" I said looking up into his eyes. They've softened at my reply. His grip loosened and his hands dropped to the side. He takes out his silver pocket watch. "Come now we must meet the other four."

* * *

**~Time skip~**

I stood next to Sebastian in the main hall in front of us were four humans. "So these are the four idiots you spoke of earlier." I examined each of them carefully. "Yes these are the Phantomhive's servants you will be working by their sides till further notifications." Sebastian looked at down at me

"A proper lady must introduce them self's."

"Oh right sorry, my name is Katharina Everknight but please call me Kate."

I walked up to the first servant he was tall, blond, and had a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey am Baldroy the cook but everyone here calls me bard." I shook his hand "It's nice to meet you bard." I went to the next servant wich was a maid wearing the same exact uniform as me with big thick round glasses and magenta hair in pigtails. "Hello I'm Mey-Rin am the maid oh it's so nice to have another girl around here yes it is." I couldn't help but smile at her greeting "It's nice to meet you Mey-Rin I can't wait to get to know you more."

I came upon a small small boy with a straw hat behind his head and two clips holding his blond bangs back. "Hi my name is Finnian the gardener but you can call me finny it so nice to meet you Kate." I put my hand out for him to shake but he refused it. "I'm sorry Ms. Kate but I can't shake your hand I might hurt you on accident with the amount of strength I have." I raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt I'm going to get hurt by a hand shake." My hand was still in front of him waiting for his hold. "Come on you won't hurt me I promise." I encouraged him. He hesitated for a moment but then finally toke it. His hold was strong almost inhumanly strong. "And you say your human?" I asked once he let go "Yes ma'am I'm as human as you and Sebastian are Miss" I gave a soft laugh at his statement.

"Ho ho ho." I look down at an old man sitting on the floor with a cup of tea in his. "Hello there." I said

"His name is Tanka he's the house steward he doesn't talk much though." Finny said

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

"How can you not cook a simple egg?" I looked over the pan to see shells and yoke firing in the pan. "I did nothing wrong the book asked for three egg's nothing more nothing less." Kate said folding her arms. "It never said to crack them." This girl is giving me a head ach. I sighed deeply "I think they thought that it was clear enough for someone smarter then _you._"

"What are you stating that I'm stupid?" I could see she is clearly angry about my little statement. "I never said that." I started to clean up after her little mishap with the eggs. "No but you stated it." I chuckled a little she got me on that one I thought.

"Can you help me?" she asked below a whisper. I turn my head toward her "what did you say?" I asked getting more interested. She rolled her eyes "I asked if you could you know help me cook like I said earlier I never done this before I never even been in a human kitchen. Rebekah said it wasn't for an angel."

"Of course,what kind of butler would I be if couldn't help a simple angle cook properly? Now let's start with something easier than cracking an egg."

"Like what?" she asked with a curious look on her face. A smile grew on my face.

"I'm going to teach you how to read a cookbook."

* * *

**Katharina POV:**

I sat on the counter reading out the ingredients for dinner Sebastian was going to make. "So when it asks for three diced bell peppers what does that mean like dice as in a board game kind of thing or what?"

"It wants you to cut them up into dices like these." He showed me by placing a red bell pepper on the cutting board and started to cut it over and over till the pieces were very small. "Oh…" I felt stupid not knowing that.

"So if your five percent human do you have to eat human foods?" he asked not looking away from the pot. "Well not exactly I mean ya on occasions but not on a day-to-day basis."

"Please elaborate on that for me." He asked

"Okay well for a normal human they would have to eat a three coarse meal every day, but for a mixed breed like me I can last without food for give or take 100 years." He stopped for a moment but then went back to adding spices. "What's next in the book?" he asked "1/5 of a cup of milk and ¾ of a cup of sugar." I said "For vegetable soup?" I looked back down and read DESSERT at the top right.

"Oops wrong part sorry two sliced tomatoes and three carrots evenly mixed in with the other veggies that were applied earlier." I continued to read on in my head. The silence continued for about two minutes until Sebastian broke it with one of his annoying questions. "When's the last time you've eaten?" _really if you're trying to get to know me do it less obvious_ I thought to my shelf.

"Sebastian I have a trust issue well with you, seeing that earlier you threatened to kill me because ya know I'm only five percent human and all I can't really give you my full life story." I said closing the book in my lap and hoping off of the counter. "But if you want to get to know me you'll need to try harder." He put the soup into a china bowl that was on a trolly cart. "You ready to serve the young master his food." He asked I nodded and trailed behind him and into the dining room.

* * *

I stood next to Sebastian while Ciel ate his soup.

"Katharina you never answered my question." He asked after sipping his tea

"Which one, you asked many questions." I said while walking up to him so we can see each other face to face

"I'm very well aware of the questions I asked you the one I want the answer to is, why do you have a soft spot for human children with families?" he asked looking up at me

"Really out of all the other questions in the world that are probably floating around in your head you head to ask that one." I complained I sighed and pulled in a chair next to him. _It's now or never._ I thought to myself. "Four years ago my parents were..." I stopped as I could feel the pain wash over me, the memories, and the horror on their faces all came back to me as if it all happened yesterday. I could feel my eyes start to water.

"You know what I can't tell you about my past I'm so sorry." I got up and walked out the dining room door and down the hall tears were already pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't talk about them without breaking apart crying I missed them so much. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking so I bumped into the maid Mey-Rin.

"You look sad yes you do." Her voice was always full of compassion and happiness that's what I loved about her she's always so caring about others.

"I-I I can't… I can't tell you Mey-Rin I want to but I just..."

"I understand sweetheart just don't let whatever it is change who you truly are." She said in a motherly tone

"But I'm already a different person because of what that day." I walked around her without another sound leaving my mouth. Somehow I ended back into the room I woke up in earlier today. I lay horizontal on the bed.

I started to rub my now read eyes as I begin to think _God I hated being somewhat human all those stupid emotions and hormones it's like a freak in cures placed upon me. _A knock came from the door.

"Milady may I come in." it was Sebastian. "It's your room Sebastian you may come in and out as you please I'm not going to hold it against you." I told him sitting up on the bed. He came in and closed the door behind him. "I know I was just being a gentleman."

"Right." _Well this is very awkward _I thought. "So what do you need?" I asked getting up and walk toward the window.

The stars dance in the night sky around the bright moon with joy.

"The young master wants to know if you're okay he's truly worried about you."

I laughed lightly "He's only worried because he wants answers from me he could careless about my feelings."

Sebastian walked up to me. "Are you sure about, because if he didn't care about your feelings and only answers then he would have ordered me to kill you instead of question you ." I turned around in confusion

"He truly cares about you Miss. Katharina I'm a man of my words I would never lie to you."

"Then tell me something." I asked "have you told him about me being only ninety-five percent angelic hmm?"

"Yes he knows about your little mix blood genes." he said

"I figured that." _Damn my blabber mouth_ I thought to myself. "Do you need to sleep?" he asked turning toward the wardrobe and pulling out a white night-gown.

"I am human I have to eat, sleep, I have emotion wich I hate the most it's such a hassle, I can get sick but I heal faster than most humans do but not as fast as a _pure_ blood angle." I moaned in annoyance

"It sounds like you just became half human." Sebastian asked as I pulled off the maids dress. I jestered him to turn around as I untie the corset and pull over the night-gown. "Not really I just never really have acted like one I would always sleep less, eat less, cut off my emotions, but ever since I came here I felt more human than I did before." I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. "Hey Sebastian are you okay with me being in her in your bed?" I asked seeing that he's already at the door. "Of course my lady have a goodnight."

* * *

**Ciel POV:**

"What else have you learned from Katharina?" I asked as Sebastian undressed me. "She lost her parents four years ago though I don't know how or why." _maybe were not that different_ I thought

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me yet?"

I got comfortable under the blankets. "Yes, she claims that since she been here she feels more human than before."

"What the bloody hell does that mean." I asked a bit shocked

"I do not know my lord."

"Very well, I want you to find more information about her gain her trust, bond with her but hear me out Sebastian never break it, she is a valuable piece to my game and I don't want to lose it nor plan on losing it anytime soon."

"Of course my lord, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said as I fell to sleep.

* * *

_10/22/13_

**Chapters 3 BOO! YAH! Took me four days to do it I hope you like it**

**The next chapter probably won't be up till Friday or Sunday I have a ready set test tomorrow so yep. And I kind of pushed some of my Homework aside for you guys so I have to finish things before they become late.**

** point out some typos, grammar, and incomplete sentences please. With your help you can make this a better story. **


	4. Chapter 4: A New Face

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT **I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick** does **own** the **title/summary**, **Katharina**, **Rebekah**, **other OC in the future**, and **the Plot/storyline**

* * *

"_Please don't take her take me instead" I pleaded I was chained to a wall. The room was lit by a small oil lamp wich only showed my mother body frame. My father's body was lying next to me bleeding out fast. "You love her don't you?" I couldn't see his face but I knew it was a man. "Of c-course I do." I managed to say. "Love is a weakness dearie." He said holding the blade up to her neck. Her screams filled the room all of a sudden it stopped. My eyes grew wide 'thud' was the sound that her head made when it hit the floor._

"MOTHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I jolted up out of bed. The door opened reviling four servants in their pajamas with a worried look on their faces. "Miss Kate are you okay we heard you scream so we came in to make sure you weren't hurt or anything" Finny asked. I take a deep breath. "I'm fine it was only a dream." Before they could ask any more questions Sebastian came in "You four what are you doing up at this late hour."

"We heard a scream from your room and we went to check on her to make sure she was alright, yes we did." Mey-Rin said in a nervous tone.

Sebastian turned to me and turned back around to the servants. "I will deal with her now go to bed all of you."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." They said in unison

Sebastian closed the door when they were all out. He then walked up to a chair by my bed side and sat in it. "Sebastian I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." I said crossing my arms

"Screaming 'mother' doesn't convince me." I rolled my eyes_. Honestly when did he ever start to care_. "It was a nightmare about the past Sebastian I been having them for a while now you don't need to fret over me." I looked deep into his crimson eyes. "Tell me what it was about maybe I can help you." He asked "highly doubt it, Rebekah tried everything nothing works." It's true she did try to help through this, but only because she was tired of hearing me scream in the middle of the night. "Did she ever try sleeping with you?" I was clearly shocked. "Wha- Why would she do that you pervert." I said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it with ease. "What I meant was staying by at night watch over you while you sleep." He said emotionless "why didn't you just say that in the first place." I asked "I did not think that you would take it as something dirty." He said. _Of course not damn demon _I thought. "No she never would have or even tried that with me."

I got back under the covers and turned my back to him. Seconds later I feel the bed shift I open my eyes to see him laying right beside me. "Really you're going to stay here all night just over a stupid nightmare? Don't you have some mess to clean up or protect your beloved master?" I asked pulling my shelf up with my elbow. "He's safe and the house is perfectly clean and spotless." I moaned annoyed.

"Fine just don't try to seduce me." I said giving up

"What sort of butler would I be if I toke you in as mine when you're not even my mate?" he asked

"A stupid one that's for sure." I replied going back to sleep

* * *

"Miss Katharina it's time to wake up." I turned on my side to where the sun was hitting my back. "Five more minutes." I managed to say.

"We don't have time please get up or I will have to force you and I don't want that." He said

_What is he going to do_ I thought as I pull the blankets over my head. "I'll ask you one more time please get up." He said getting irritated with my childish behavior

"No." my voice was muffled by the feathered pillow. I heard him sigh and walk over to the door. _Seems like I won this round_ I was about to drift back off to sleep. My luck was down the drain today when all of a sudden Sebastian dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled jumping out of bed and tackling him to the ground. My hair dripping wet onto his shirt. "You son of a bitch!" I said as I started to hit him hard on his chest but of course it did nothing to him.

"How did you sleep last night?" He said putting a loss piece of hair behind my ears. I could feel a light blush come upon my checks. "I slept fine that was until I was woken up by a bucket of water". I told him

"You are such a child" he said with a soft smile. Deep down I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Shut up." I said jokingly getting up off of him. I walked over to the wardrobe and toke out my uniform. "What are we doing today that was so important that you had to wake me up with ice water?" He threw me a towel to dry my hair off with my body was damp but not wet thanks to the thickness of the blankets. "We have to go to the market to get more eggs smilingly because of yesterday's little cook out in the kitchen." _stupid bard who uses a flame thrower for cooking? _

"The young lord does not want you to wear that uniform outside this mansion so, he made a dress order for you." He said taking out a long beautiful navy blue and white dress. "It's beautiful." I said as I toke off the soaking wet night-gown. Sebastian had already put on a black blind fold over his eyes. I placed my hands against the wall for support when he places the corset on _god I hate these things._

"Do humans have a library with entertaining books or was that just some rumor floating around in the realm of supernatural?" I asked as he starts to tie the corset. "Yes, Humans do have library's for entertainment and for research also. Why do you asked? Is there something that you wanted?" he asked as he pulled the dress over my head. I put my shoes on and placed my hair into a ponytail like I always do and followed Sebastian out of the room and down the hall.

"I always wanted to read a book called _Alice In wonderland_ I don't know exactly what it's about but it sounds very interesting to read." I said putting on a white coat. "You want to read a child's book?" He said opening the front door for me. It was my first time outside since I got here. The autumn breeze blew against my olive skin. I was so deep in thought that nearly had forgotten that Sebastian was right behind me. When he placed a hand on my shoulder it made me jump a little. "Is there something wrong you seemed loss in thought?" He asked looking into my blue eyes. "Nothing I was thinking about the last time I was outside to spread my wings." I said looking up at the sky. "As for the book; child or not I will still read it." I told him

* * *

We were walking around in town we just got back from the market to get some eggs and other ingredients that we needed for cooking. "So Sebastia,n do you have any family or living relative living somewhere in hell?" _I wonder if demons even have families. Can they even love someone? _I thought to myself.

"Yes I have a father named Konstantinos or Kostas, A mother named Diana, and a sister named Marilyn. Though I haven't seen my sister in quite some time" he said. _I bet he misses his family or does he care less about them and more about his dinner waiting to be eaten in a matter of months._

"Oh so you're a mix between Greek and Roman that's amazing! I never heard of that. I always thought demons mated with the same race." I looked up to his emotionless face. "There are still some that go by tradition and some that do not." We continued to walk down the sidewalk passing the people of London. "What about you do you have any _more_ family living around?" he asked "No I was an only child and my parents never spoke about my relatives so I truly don't even know if I have any family left." I tried my best to not sound depress about being the only blood relative of your family that's still alive.

"Here's the library and this should be enough for the book you want." He said placing a coin pouch in my hand.

"And where do you think you're going?" I said while placing the small bag somewhere safe.

"I must run some earns for the younger master that the queen has ordered him to do. I will be back in ten minutes. Do try to stay out of trouble please I would hate to tell the young lord we lost our most valuable piece."

"Don't worry I won't." I said going into the bookstore

"Ring!" I look up to see a golden bell on the door. "Hi how may I help you my dear." I looked over to a desk where an old lady sat. "Nothing just getting a book." I said as I ran my fingers across the spines of the books. "Alice, Alice, Alice Ah ha here you are." I said pulling the book out from its spot. The over was a dark turquoise with sliver cursive writing on It '_The Adventure of Alice in Wonderland' _I flipped to the first page '_one thing was certain, that the white kitten had had nothing to do with it. It was the black kitten's fault entirely.' _I stopped reading and I looked up at a gentleman that looked almost like Sebastian but this one had a more of a slim figure and his eyes were gold and not crimson red.

"May I help you?" I asked in a serious tone closing the book. I wasn't going to be all friendly and innocent like I am with Sebastian for one thing I'm growing a trust bond toward Sebastian and not toward a complete stranger like this man and two this guy has a very heavy demonic smell on him. _ugh demons_

"You are as elegant as they say you are." He said making me move back in suspicion. "Excuse me but who are you?" "It's only fair that you know my name considering that I know who you are."

"w-what do you mean by that?" I was getting freaked out now

"My name is Claude Faustus demon butler of the Trancy household and I was sent to get you Miss Katharina Everknight."

"Sorry about that but you have to wait in line with the others that want me, have a nice day." I said showing no emotion Rebekah said _"emotion is a weakness never shows it in front of an enemy"._ I walked outside not a lot of people walking around like before.

"Well I guess I'll have to cut in line then." He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and tried to get me into an alley way. "Over my dead body." I said kicking him from behind and throwing him of my shoulders making him land right in front of me. "Sorry did that hurt? Here let me help." I said as I stomped my foot on to his head. "Much better." Blood oozed down his broken nose.

"Miss Katharina what is going on?" I turned around and saw Sebastian holding my book in his hands along with other unknown things. "He-"I turn back around to see that Claude was nowhere in sight. "Never mind can we go now" I said. That fight used a lot of my stamina up _I need to get fit_ I thought. "Of course my lady." He said giving my book back to me. I dust off the light coat of dirt that laid on the cover. He opened the carriage door for me. The velvet material that lined the wall made it look somewhat cozy. Sebastian sat across from me. When the carriage started to move I decided it would be the best time to ask Sebastian my question.

"Hey Sebastian." He toke his gaze off from the outside and meet mine. "Yes?" he asked. "I was wondering if you know if you could train me to fight or at least defend myself against though's who are willing to hurt me." Can this get anymore awkward then it already is. "I think that maybe a good Idea, Yes I will train you." He said returning his gaze to the window. I nodded slightly and watched as the trees passed us by.

* * *

_10/28/13_

**Okay first I want to thank you all for reviewing my story's your comments about the story really did help me out a lot. Second if you go to Deviant Art and search for **_classic lolita winter dress _** it should be the first one it's the navy blue and white dress that's Katharina's dress that she is wearing in here. I thought a visual might help you out.**

**point out some typos, grammar, and incomplete sentences please. With your help you can make this a better story.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews I hope you enjoyed Ch.4 **


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT **I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick** does **own** the **title/summary**, **Katharina**, **Rebekah**, **other OC in the future**, and the **Plot/storyline **

**Enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

**8am**

"Sebastian you're killing me." I panted like a dog. This guy just made me do fifty laps around the freak in mansion since five thirty in the morning. I been doing this for the last month in a half. I was sweating like some animal _gosh this demon puts in a lot of effort_. "Stop complaining you asked for my help and I'm giving it to you now give me twenty push up now." My mouth dropped down _what the hell_. "Come on it's been three hours." I can't believe I was begging. He sighed and took out his silver pocket watch. "I suppose it is time to wake up the young lord" If I had enough energy left I would have jumped up and down with joy. "AH! I tumble to the ground with a naked man on top of me licking me all over my face yuck. "SEBASTIAN! HELP! SEBASTIAN!" I swear I've woken up all of London with my yelling. "Pluto down." The naked man seemed sad as he got off of me. "Stupid human." I said under my breath. "Sorry to correct you Miss. Katharina but pluto here is no human." Sebastian helped me off the ground. "What do you mean?" I asked staring into his deep red eyes. "He's a demon hound, we got him when we were on a mission from the queen." That's lovely two demons and an angel how unbalanced can my life get.

"How did one get on earth I mean come on their demon hounds not some puppy you can get at a pound?" I asked curiously

"A maid at the estate we were staying in gave it to us as a token of appreciation for saving the towns people." he walked next to me as if he knew my next question before I could ask it he simply told me "Her name was Angela as I recall correctly." He walked through the doors of the manor. _Angela_ I repeated her name in my thoughts _so she's alive I wonder what Rebekah would say if she knew._

* * *

**Katharina's POV (still):**

**3:17pm**

I sat in the library reading a book called _Romeo and Juliet._ I was far too lost in this book to even care to notice Sebastian looking over me. "Why do you spend your time in here when you could be doing something more useful to your time and mine?" I closed the book with a sign of anger. "I'm not the one wasting time here I spend it wisely by reading books." I said getting up and putting it back onto the shelf. "You don't see it do you?" he asked walking up to me making me back up against the bookshelf.

"What don't I see Sebastian?" I reached my hand behind my back and grabbed a book just in case he has any stupid tricks up his shelve.

He chuckled lightly. "You distract you self with fictional books when you could be flying outside to be free, but no you decide to stay locked up in this room." He brushed his lips up against my ear. "Do tell me I'm very interested in why you haven't tried to get free."

_Shivers were sent down my spine as he said the last word free that's what I always wanted to be all my life even when my parents were alive. No one coming after me and trying to kill me for my blood. No more stupid rules to follow_. That's all I ever wanted. I huffed out a breath of air of irritation and I pushed him away with little effort. Seems like all that training kind of paid off. I walked out of the library and down the hall to Ciel's office. He wants to see me spending time wisely I'll show it to him.

I came in without knocking. "What do you need Katharina?" ciel asked looking up from his documents I ignored him and walked up to the window. "Oh nothing you should be considered about." I opened the window. The cold winter breeze filled the room.

"What the bloody hell! Close the damn window its freezing." My giant white wings appear behind me. Before he could call for Sebastian I jumped out the window. My wings flapped as I go higher and higher into the afternoon sky. I flew off toward the town. _I'm free._

* * *

**Ciel's POV:**

I was completely shocked she….she just jumped out of my window and got away. I couldn't think of anything else so I called for my butler "Sebastian!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In under seconds Sebastian was in front of my desk. "Yes young master." He asked so formally. "Katharina got away do whatever you need to do to, get her back but make sure she is alive NOW GO!" I demanded. "Of course master." He jumped out the same window Katharina did. _There's a door you know_ I thought as I got back to my paper work for the queen.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV:**

**6:30pm**

Kate walked into a bar after three hours of flying and sat on the stool. Her wings have far gone disappeared. "What may I do for you milady?" the bartender asked. "I'll just have some Vodka." Her voice had no emotion in it. She'll usually read or go and drink her sorrows away. Reading is now far out of the picture so that leaves her here in this bar with her cup of alcohol.

**~Time skip~**

An hour later Katharina slammed her sixth cup down on the counter top. "Gem me 'or." her voice slurred. "I think you had enough Miss. Katharina." Kate slowly turns around and sees Sebastian standing in front of her. "What do you want demon?" she said drowsily. Sebastian sighed annoyed _how lovely she's drunk_ he thought. Sebastian grabbed her arm and hauled her outside where she threw up all of her lunch and breakfast on the street corner. Sebastian picked her up and threw her over his shoulders but just as he did so she threw up more all over his tail coat. _How disgusting_ he thought as he started to walk back to the manor. Sebastian could not wait to tease her when she gets her hangover.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

**8:21pm**

Back at the manor was far worse than in the bar or on the way here. I laid Katharina down on my bed and changed her out of her clothes. Though that was a tough process because she wanted to _play_ with me.

I placed her nightgown on her and tucked her into bed. Unexpectedly she pulls me on top of her. "I want to have sex!" she proclaims with abandon. She'd probably have sex with Grell in her current mental state. Kate somehow rearranged our positions to where she's on top of me now. She wiggles around on my legs as I attempt to arrange her and make her sit on my stomach and not on my member. "Stop it, Kate. I will not have sex with you when you're delusional like this. Where not together it would be highly inappropriate now please get off of me." I asked her. "No!" she responds like a two year old and wiggles her rear on me. I had no choice but to push her off of me. I got up and left the room. I stopped and noticed a pair of feet hitting the ground behind me. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she is following me I let it pass knowing there's nothing I can do about it. When we got to the kitchen she went at it again about mating me. I was getting highly irritated with her actions. I had no choice but to…

SMACK!

I immediately slapped her on the cheek, by now there is a rather pink left cheek as she pushes back off me and sits on the tile floor near my feet. She sniffles a bit and looks down.

"Are you alright, Miss. Kate" I ask with growing concern since she's not saying a thing.

She doesn't respond but wags her head from side to side. She's pouting now. I bend down and pick up her head to look into her eyes. Her pupils have dilated so much that their color are nearly black. However, her lips are in full pout mode. I have a momentary impulse to suck on her bottom lip but I let it go. In a few more seconds, Katharina was moving toward unconsciousness and stumbles on to the floor. The slap has had its effect along with the alcohol in her system.

I retrieve Kate from her position on the floor and pull her into my arms. Then I carry her to my bedroom and black stained covers. I cover her carefully and then slide in next to her body. She's out for the count. I can hear Kate breathing lightly beside me. I think I might have a hangover from her little act to night. I thought to myself. I sat up and looked at the time wich read nine o'clock sharp "my I must get to the young lord." I said as I got up quietly not wanting to wake her up.

**9:02pm**

I knocked on my young master's study. "About time what toke you so long Sebastian?" such a demanding child. "If you truly want to know my young lord I found her in a bar where she was drunk. When we got back to the manor she wanted to mate me but, I told her no and she soon fell asleep." I told him summing it up a bit. "She wanted to mate you what does that exactly mean Sebastian."

"I believe you're too young to hear the actually version of it." I told him "Don't be stupid Sebastian tell me that's an order." I sighed deeply. "As humans would put it she wanted to have sex with me." I could see disturbance coated neatly on his face. "What the Bloody hell Sebastian you could have said it differently."

"Yes, but you never told me to do so. So I naturally assumed that you wanted to hear it truthfully no matter how disturbing it is. Come now the moon is high up in the sky we do not want you to get ill now." I lead him out of his office and down the hall to his chambers.

* * *

**Katharina's POV:**

**10:13am**

"Ughhh My head hurts sebastian" I wined. I was sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. I was so tired even after sleeping for an extra two hours . Sebastian handed me a glass of water in wich I drank it down in two gulps. "One too many drinks miss. Katharina." He said. "Speaking of wich what did I do when I was drunk?" _oh god I hope it's nothing embarrassing_ I thought rubbing my aching forehead. "Ah yes as I recall you wanted to mate me once in the kitchen and another in _our _bedroom." I was completely disturbed by what he just told me. "Did….did you um….Take me?" I asked quietly _please don't say yes please oh please_ I begged in my head. "No of course not it would be inappropriate to do so and I would never make you mine when you were not yourself." He told me handing my breakfast wich was eggs and bacon. I was thankful for that.

"Yes, you wouldn't dare to do so I would not let you touch me until you show your love for me." I said eating my breakfast.

"I hope you know that I can never love an angel like yourself." He reassured me

"Of course I know Sebastian and I could never love a demon like you." Even when I said it I could not convince myself. Every moment I spent next to him made my love for him stronger though, I could never tell him that. "Finny is busy at the moment I need you to go feed the dog." He handed me a giant dog bowl full of food. "You mean the monster that's right outside that door."

"Call it all you want but you will feed it under my order do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever" I said taking the giant bowl out of his hands. I crept out the back door not wanting the dog to trample me like this morning. Tip Toing down the small steps and onto the dead brown grass winter is coming fast. I see the hound in full form sleeping peacefully.

CRUNCH!

_Oh come on!_ I thought as I stepped on a twig. The furry demon lifted his head and noticed me instantly. _Shit_ I thought quickly placing the bowl down and running in the opposite direction wait why am I running away the door was just a few feet away from me ugh I'm so stupid. I continued to run until the hound caught up with me and jumped on me making my head hit the gravel road hard. "Oww" I squealed damn dog "Get off of me this instant." He instantly obeyed my command and got off of me. "How does Sebastian take care of you must be a mad house when you're around here." I got up and dusted off my apron. I felt a warm sticky substance behind my head _great just great_ I thought _take a deep breath Kate try not to kill the dog_.

I Walked back to the kitchen and started to look for the medical kit. "Where is it?" I said to myself "with all the explosions bard causes it must be somewhere in here." After ten minutes of searching I gave up and sat on the stool. When I felt my head roll forward, I snapped it upright waking myself. If Sebastian found me sleeping on the job he would probably feed me to Pluto. I tried to distract myself with something so I started to walk around the manor looking for something to do, so I counted all the rooms I passed by so far ten. I stopped at one of the tall windows in the hall when my world started to spin like a carousel ride. I wobbled back and forward. I stumble up against the wall for support _come on Katharina pull through_ I thought as I try to stand.

"Are you alright Miss Katharina?" I look up my eyes were a blur but I could still make out the face it was Sebastian.

"Yes I'm fine." I told him pushing myself up off the wall. Little did I know that he saw me fall on the road earlier. "Your head it's dripping a lot of blood." He said in a soft whisper "Miss Kate come here you have an injury I have to fix or else it might get infected." He placed a hand on my shoulder his touch made my body unbalanced and I fell against his firm chest. My ears were press up against his chest "thump, thump. Thump, thump" so he does have a heart after all. I heard him sigh and pick me up. And started to walk toward the infirmary wich was just down the hall.

**10:45am **

"Honestly on the day the young master is taking you with us to a ball you get yourself hurt? You must be more careful next time you feed Pluto." He said as he dabbed the wound with a white cotton ball. Great now it will be obvious that I can't even feed a simple demon hound what kind of servant am I. I examine the room closely creamy white walls, a cabinet full of medical supplies, four beds with white sheets that match the walls laid neatly on them, and a small window with light blue curtains hanging smoothly. "A ball? what household will be hosting it?" my first ball oh I can't wait

"The ball will take place at the Trancy household at six o'clock this evening." Trancy? _Why does that name sound so… oh my God the demon butler Claude said he was oh no! No! No! I must find a way out of this._ "Do I have to go?" that didn't sound convicting at all Kate "Yes, all of the Phantomhive servants will be there."

Oh goody "what type of ball is it?"

"A costume ball don't worry I have a costume for you."

* * *

_11/01/13_

**I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason... anyhow I hoped you liked it OH! and I know I'm late but tell me what you guys were for Halloween or what you did at least I would love to know. **

**point out some typos, grammar, and incomplete sentences please. ****With your help you can make this a better story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Piece

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT _I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick _does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline **

* * *

**Katharina's POV:**

"You want me to be a what?!" He handed me a cat costume.

"You'll look so cute in it." he smiled

"Sebastian I'm not going to dress up as one of your ridicules fantasy's you have" I throw the cat outfit in a trash bin by his desk

"Then what might you be if I may ask?"

"I don't know… do I even have to dress up I mean come on."

"Yes, the master instinct that we all do. Now if you'll excuse me I must tend to the young lord." _You have to tell him Kate_

"Wait Sebastian!" I ran up to him by the door. He looked down at my confused. "Yes?" I take a deep breath all right here goes nothing

"So you know how Claude is a butler and all…"

"Yes…?"

"Well you see I ran in to him when we went to the book store and umm…" _I don't know how to tell him that Claude is a demon butler and wants to kill me or kidnap me for some ridicules plan_ _he has_.

"Katharina if you have something to say, say it now I don't have time to lollygag." I could tell he was clearly irritated

"Never mind." I turned back around

He sighed "What a complete waste of my time." He soon left the room closing the door behind him

I waited a few minutes before I snuck out of the room and down the hall to Mey-Rin's room. I knocked and heard her say 'come in' from the other side of the door. I opened it. "Hey do you by any chance have an extra costume that I could wear for tonight's ball" I asked. "Of course I do." She said as she walked up to her wardrobe and pulled out a long slim white dress along with feathery white wings and a golden halo. I mentally face palmed when I saw the outfit. "Here you go it's supposed to be an angel" she handed me the items. I didn't want to be ungraceful for her help nor did I want to wear that other costume Sebastian gave to me. "It's lovely thank you Mey-Rin." I smiled at her and left her room.

When I got back into _my_ room I locked the door behind me, and started to change out of my maid's uniform and into the white silky ball gown that Mey-Rin offered to me. I decided to go natural with this costume so I ditched the fake pair of wings that Mey-Rin gave to me and let my natural ones appear behind me. I gave my perfectly white even feathered wings a little flutter of movement just to stretch them out, before I place the golden halo on top of my head. _Funny how humans think Angles have these little golden things on top of our head_. I thought as clipped two pieces of my hair behind me. Once I was satisfied with myself I walked down stairs where the other servants and Sebastian awaited for me. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I look at Ciels and Sebastian's face as I walked toward them.

"You look so pretty Ms. Kate." finny said.

I smiled "thank you." "

"I knew that costume would suit you, yes I did." Mey-Rin said.

"I agree it does suit you very well." Bard said taking out his cigarette in his mouth

Sebastian held the front door open as we walked out. The three servants sat in the driver's seat, I was about to join them when I felt someone's hand grave ahold of my wrist. "I think it would be most proper if you sat with us Ms. Katharina" Sebastian said with that fake grin of his. I nod slightly and got into the carriage and sat across from ciel who looked quiet angry at me. Sebastian closed the door and sat next to him with the same face.

"What?" I asked

"May I ask why your wings are showing? The last thing I ever wanted was my own servants knowing that I had an angel in the house" Ciel said harshly

"It's my costume Mey-Rin gave me the dress and halo I ditched the wings and decide to go natural. They have no idea what I am." I said looking out the window

"That is true, but are you not afraid about exposing yourself to other supernatural creatures that might be attending them ball tonight." Sebastian asked "I'm not scared of some creature coming after me. I can handle myself perfectly fine thank you very much." _Depending on what type of creature that is_ I thought. "Well in that case it's not a very creative costume if I may say." I sighed deeply Ciel always has to be a brat doesn't he. "Neither is yours patchy." I snapped back. The boy was wearing a freak in pirates outfit for goodness shakes. He flushed scarlet and looked out the window.

* * *

Sebastian opened the carriage door for us and helps me and Ciel. People dressed in different costumes were already filling into the mansion. "Is something troubling you milady." Sebastian said looking at me. "No." I said bluntly walking in front of him towards the door where I was greeted by Claude.

"Ah good evening Miss. Everknight how good it is to see you again. What a lovely costume you have on tonight." I looked at him dead in the eye. "Listen here demon, you make one wrong move tonight and I will have your throat do I make myself clear." I say in a low but harsh whisper "I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about Ms. Katharina I believe it's you. Enjoy your stay." I glared at him and entered the mansion. I couldn't help but smile at all the chit-chat and laughter that filled the room by these innocent humans not having any tiny clue that the supernatural is among them at this very moment.

"Would you like some Champaign Milady?" I turn around to see a blond butler holding a tray of Champaign. I take the Champaign from the butlers hand and turn my gaze back to the crowd of humans. I couldn't help but notice three gazes coming from the corner of the room. "Demons…" in snarled I was about to walk over to them but someone stopped me. "I don't think it would be wise to mess with them." I know that voice. I turned around to see a man with long grey hair tied in a single ponytail. He had such a beautiful face. His pale skin complemented his bright green eyes, but that scar across his face made me wonder. _What has he been getting himself into these days?_ "I never thought I would see you here undertaker." The undertaker was like family to me he known me and my parents for over hundreds of years.

"Same with you dearie, I see Rebekah left you." I nod indeed she did…

"You know it's not wise to come in as what you are, they have this place surrounded one wrong move and… well you know the rest." He looked into my blue eyes with concern

"I'm very well aware of my surroundings undertaker. I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Tee-Hee-Hee, you remind me of your mother always stubborn and proud of what she is never had a fear for demons." The undertaker and my mother were the closets out of all of us when she passed away he grew away from me. "Speaking of demons…" he continued "I see you grew a liking to a certain butler." My mouth dropped open. "I do not have a liking toward Sebastian." I crossed my arms of my chest. He chuckles softly "Becca would have your head if she saw you tonight."

"I could give a damn on what Becca thinks about me." Music started to play and couples started to head toward the center of the floor. "Undertaker…" Sebastian said in a low growl. "Oh hello butler is your phantomhive boy here I'm still offering that free fitting for my coffin's?" I smiled lightly. "My master is here but, I don't think he will want a coffin fitting at this moment." Sebastian was glaring down at me as he spoke. "Katharina would you do the honors in having have this dance with me." I wasn't quite sure what to say about. Out of nowhere my hand meet his and he swayed to the center of the room with the others. We flowed to the beat of the music. Our eyes locking onto each other's. I could feel myself blush as I look away from his crimson eyes. "Is something bothering you, you've seem to be quiet silent since we got here?" he asked as he trawled me and pulled me closer to him making me blush a deeper shade of red. "N-No nothing is wrong just staying on guarding seeing this place is swarming with the supernatural." He nodded excepting my answer. The song ended and Sebastian walked me over to a table where ciel and a female girl with blond hair sat.

"Oh, hello Sebastian who's this?" the blond girl asked. "This is Miss. Katharina Everknight she's a friend of the young masters." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but please call me Lizzy. It's so nice to meet you." I smile and nod slightly, "and I to you too Lizzy."

"Elizabeth is the daughter of Francis and Alexis Leon Midford, Edward's younger sister, and Ciel's fiancée and cousin" Sebastian continued. _Wait did he say fiancée and cousin_. "Wait she your cousin and your fiancée?" I asked ciel quiet confused. "Yes, it's traditional for nobles to marry other nobles in their family it keeps their bloodline pure as _they_ would put it." Sebastian said. "Oh…" I said in a soft whisper_. I'll never understand humans…_

A few minutes later Sebastian left my side to do god knows what and ciel and Lizzy went to dance wich left me alone...again. "Come with me and no one will get hurt." I nearly jump out of my skin when Claude whispers in my ear. "Why should I come with you?" I said not removing my gaze from the humans. I could hear him chuckle lightly. "As you probably know by now I have this place surround with demons, and if you don't get up right now every single person in this room will die and I'll force you to watch it all happen just like with your parents." I gasp _how does he know about my past?_ I couldn't risk all of these humans' lives. I got up from the chair calmly not wanting to cause too much attention to the crowd.

Claude grabbed me by the arm tightly and moved me out of the ball room and into the narrow hallway. _Where is Sebastian when you need him_ I thought as I was pushed down the hall which leads to more stairs going further downstairs and into a bedroom, which had a giant bed like at home and a nightstand on both sides of the bed. I was carelessly thrown on the bed. My head hit the wooden board behind me. Before I could react, Claude flipped me over on my stomach and tied me to each of the four bed post spread eagle.

"One move and it could cut your hands and ankles off." He said as he moved away from me. "Hannah" he said in a low voice. Seconds later the door creaked and I could feel a new presence enter the room. I could feel Hannah come closer to me soon; she's right next to me by the bed. I could feel her reach over and rip off my dress and halo leaving me with only my bloomers and wings. Now I'm scared, but I won't show it of course. _Think Katharina think how can you get out of this without causing anyone to lose their life. _I pounder for a few more minutes, until I was thrown out of my thoughts with a burning sting on my back.

CRACK!

I winch as the whip comes in contact with my white frail skin.

"So you can feel pain…" Claude said with interest he come closer to my ears. "Which makes you somewhat human doesn't it?" I was scared to answer his question what will he do to me if he figured out what I was will he kill me if I say yes keep me hidden away from the outside world like Rebekah did?

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled

CRACK!

My body jerks down from the pain. "Y-Y-Yes" I stuttered I tried my best to hold back my tears of pain. "So I finally found the angel I've been looking for, for four years now." I could feel my skin tear as he whips me again. _Wait four years he's been looking for me?_ I thought as I held back my tears from the pain that lingers all over my back.

"Hannah, take her to the basement and chain her to the wall make sure she doesn't try to escape and if she does….shoot her a couple of times, but don't kill her I need her for something." he said the last part in a darker tone. I turn my head just in time to see him hand her a gun and walk out the door without looking back at me.

I could feel the steel strings being cut off of my ankles and wrists. "Get up!" I did what she ordered me to do. Once I was up I looked down to see my shirt has gone missing. _How lovely_ I thought as she grabbed my arms, and shoved me out into the hallway making me slam into the decorated wall. I was somewhat lucky no one was own this hall to see and angel of all things topless.

Hannah pulled me off the wall and continued to walk me down the hallway. Suddenly we came upon an old wooden door. She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed me inside and up against a stone wall locking my hands over my head with the iron cufflinks. She turned around to a table full of tools that could kill. I examine the room more closely something about it seems so familiar as if I been here before.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

I left Katharina alone for a little while to speak to the Undertaker. _I highly doubt she's going to go anywhere or even cause trouble in the next five minutes._ I thought as I came up to the Undertaker. "Ahem" he turned around to meet my gaze. "Ah well if it isn't the phantomhive butler Sebastian.

"What may I do for you Mr. Butler?" he asked.

"My master and I are seeking information on Katharina Everknight. Seeing that you know her quiet well, could you tell me something's about her?" I asked politely. "Ah yes, my little Katie cakes she such an _angel _isn't she. Sorry but I can't tell you anything I swore not to, tee-He-He." I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean you swore? Who told you not to say anything about her?" I asked growing more interested into getting the back story of Katharina Everknight.

"Seeing that she no longer lives any more I don't see the harm in telling you who told me." _She no longer lives_. I thought as he continues once more. "It was her mother who told me not to tell anyone about her daughters biography and background, Emily was her name as I recall it."

_Her mother?_

"When did she tell you this?" I asked

"I believe it was two days before she passed she made me swear on my own grave not to tell anyone about her only daughter." Her mother must have known that she was going to die or else she wouldn't have told him to do this. "How do you know the Everknight family?" asked.

"I think it's best if she told you that her shelf. Speaking of my little Katie where is she?" he asked looking around. My eyes went straight toward the empty table where she sat just a few moments ago. _Great she got away_ I thought. "If you will please excuse me for a moment undertaker I have things to attend to." I said walking away from him.

"Young master, you wouldn't have by any chance have seen where Miss. Katharine has gone have you?" I asked as the young lord sits down next to his fiancée. "Oh Katharina, I saw her go through though doors with someone next to her when me and ciel were dancing." Elizabeth said. "Lizzy did get a good glance at the person she was with?" my young master asked. "He looked a lot like Sebastian except he had glasses on, and I think his eyes where hazel I couldn't quiet tell from the distance I was at." She said. I placed a fake smile on my face. "Thank you lady Elizabeth for the help. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and seek her out."

"I'll have your head Sebastian; if you find her dead do you understand me?" I heard my master whisper low enough where I can only hear him. "Of course my lord." _I'm going to kill you Claude._ I thought as I walked out of the main room and down the hall following the scent of the missing angel.

* * *

_11/27/13_

**Sorry for the late update. I been busy with school and family so ya, anyhow I hoped you enjoyed chapter six. _REVIEW_, _FAVORITE_, and _FOLLOW_ the story if you want to see if Sebastian will make it there in time to save his beloved angel Katharina Everknight. **

**This Thanksgiving I'm thankful for all the readers that have review favorite and followed this story in the past month and a half with out you guys I wouldn't have made it this far.**

**Don't forget to thank the ones you love and cherish this Thanksgiving. Leave a review and tell me what your thankful of this year.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble! Gobble!**


	7. Chapter 7: Caring For The Broken

**(K)**Katharina **(C)**Claude **(S)**Sebastian **(U)**Undertaker **(L)**Lizzy 

_**Previously on Forbidden love: **_

**(K:)** _This place is swarming with the supernatural_. (**C:)** _"Ah good evening Miss. Everknight how good it is to see you again. Do enjoy the ball tonight."_ **(S:)** "_My master and I are seeking information on Katharina Everknight. Could you tell me something's about her?"_ **(U:)** _Sorry but I can't tell you anything, I swore to her mother that I would not tell anyone about her daughters biography and background"._ **(C:)** _"So I finally found the angel I've been looking for, for nine months now."_ **(S:)** _Great she got away._ **(L:)** _"He looked a lot like you Sebastian except he had glasses on, and I think his eyes were hazel."_ **(S:)** _I'm going to kill you Claude._

* * *

**Katharina POV:**

I was lying in the corner with no clothes on me anymore, covered in my own blood. Claude has stabbed me multiple times with an iron dagger in my stomach, making me cough up my blood. He would stab me, watch me cough up the blood, wait for me to heal, and redo the whole thing over again this lasted for about five to ten minutes. Hannah was still in the room with now only six bullets in it. She'd shoot me twice in my side when I tried getting free. The bullets were still inside of me. As always from my past experience, I knew better than to take them out in front of the person who has the gun.

Suddenly I'm being lifted up harshly and placed back up on the wall. "What do you want with me Claude?" I asked "Oh you'll see what I'll do with you." He walked over to the table with his back towards me. I hear the sound of muffled liquid. "Tell me Katharina….. Do you know who killed your parents?" he said not turning around.

"I don't give a shit who killed my parents you little vermin." Yep, I was defiantly pushing my luck with him. But hey I'm going to die anyways right? Why not see how far I can take it. I heard him growl and in a blink of an eye he was right in front of me with a wet cloth. "Don't be a smart mouth!" he said with anger slamming the cloth with some type of witch poison on it. I screamed out it pain as it made contact with my eyes. They felt like they were on fire. "So I see your enjoying this new substance I have." He takes the cloth off. I blink a few times. _Why can't I see…? _I blink a few more times before it came to me _OH my god I'm blind!_ I yell in my head. Claude chuckle lightly "it's a blinding spell a friend of mine gave to me a few years back." I could feel his fingers slide down my side till his hands meet my bullet wounds "Ahugh!" I scream as he digs his fingers into my wound making the bullets go deep into me.

The door slammed open. "Let her go Claude" it was a female's voice. He pulls his fingers out of my side making me winch. "Are you here to save you brothers blushing bride?" _Brother? Is that Marilyn?_ I thought to myself. "Marilyn what are you doing here?" I knew that voice Sebastian he sounded almost shocked. "Katharina…." I heard him whisper. "Ah yes you've noticed my new piece of art." Sebastian growled. "I'm going to kill you Claude!" before he lunged toward Claude, I spoke up. "STOP!" I yelled silence filled the room. "He…..He knows who killed my parents I… I need him a live Sebastian." Claude chuckled "You're not as stupid as I thought you were angel."

"Sebastian get her out of here I'll kept him distracted." Marilyn said. I could hear her wield her sword from her side. "What no! Marilyn that's suicide, you need to come back with us to the mannor." Sebastian said reasoning with her." BANG! I lung up against the stone wall as Claude once again shoot s me in the side. "Oh that's it, you mess with my brother's mate and now you're dead man." I hear glass shattering and clinging of steel swords.

"Sebastian…." I say in a low whisper. "Shh I'm here don't move I'm going to get you down from there." I feel my body drop onto his chest. "Sebastian… I can't see he blinded me with some type of spell." He places his coat on me and picks me up gently. "Marilyn whatever you do don't kill him, meet me back at the mannor." "I'm right behind ya." She said. He started to run with inhumane speed.

We're at the mannor within minutes. "Mey-Rin I need you to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Finny I need you to get me hand towels and a bowl of warm water, Bard and Tanaka I need you to go back to the trancy mannor and get the young master make sure he's safe." He ordered as we make it into his bedroom. "Marilyn I need you sit on her to legs and hold her arms over her head to keep her still while I'll take the bullets out of her." My vision starts to come back into play. I turn my head to see a female with long black hair, crimson eyes, and pale white skin standing over me. "I see your vision came back." She said looking over me. "Here you go Sebastian." The servants came in with everything he asked for. "Miss Katharina!" I heard finny yell. The servants place the items down on the table next to Sebastian "all of you out now!" Sebastian roared over them making them scurry out of the room. There were two towels on me covering my breast and my lower area of my body. Marilyn got on top of my legs and placed my hands over my head. "Deep breath Katharina on the count of three." Sebastian said calmly though his eyes told something different almost sorrow.

"One"

I closed my eyes and inhaled

"Two"

Exhaled my breath and did it again. My eyes still shut tight

"Three."

My eyes flew open. I was about to scream at the top of my lungs when a hand flew across my mouth muffling my angelic cries. Tears fogging up my vision as I gasp for breath. Marilyn removes her hand from my mouth and places it back over my head with her other one. "One out two more to go." She said as Sebastian dropped the bullet into a metal bowl. Sebastian looks at me. "You can do it." he said as he pulls out the next one unexpectedly. I lean my head back and cry out trying to move my body away from the pain, but Marilyn did nothing but put more weight on my body. She strokes my face as Sebastian dabs my wounds with some water and rubbing alcohol. "Come on you can do it." She says as she looks over to Sebastian and nods. "One more." He says. My body was shaking in fear as he rips out the last bullet.

"AHH!" I yell at the top of my lungs this time Marilyn didn't try to cover my mouth, she was griping my hands over my head with dear life. "Sebastian give her some of you demon venom it will sedate her. Remember how it's like anesthetics for the supernatural. She can't handle any more pain, if you don't do it and you stitch her up right now like this there's a high possibility that she will die." She sounded worried. _Why should she care about an angel?_

He nods his head and digs through the medical box for a pair of siring needles. When he finds one he takes off the cap and withdraws some of his venom from his writs. He glances up to meet my stare. His eyes soften, "this will make all the pain go away I promise" he said as he injects it into my system. I could already feel the tingly-ness of the venom running through my veins. The pain vanishes slowly and so does my sight. The last thing I see is his eyes looking down at me watching me drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Marilyn:**

I got off of the now sleeping angel and moved over next to her on the bed. I watch for a moment as Sebastian stitches up the girls' side. "How did she get here?" I asked. He looked up through his glasses. "I found her on the front porch unconsciousness with daggers in her arms a couple of months ago."

"You mean she was abandoned." He nods

"That's odd, anything that could help you out with your contract, I mean angels are the most common creatures to kill things." I asked looking down at the frail girl sleeping peacefully. "She claimed that Rebekah would have my master's head if she told him who killed his parents in the fire." I frowned my brow. "She knows who killed Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive?" he nods. _That's a first_ I thought. "Who's Rebekah anyways is it her sister, aunt, family member?" I asked him once more "No, she said that she doesn't have any more family left. Her mother and father where the last ones." I slide down next to the angel to where I'm lying next to her. I rub my eyes. _God how does he put up with her every day, _I thought. "There all done." I heard him say. "Can you go get me her night-gown from the wardrobe." _Oh ya I forgot that she's naked_. Luckily he covered her breast and her other area with two white towels. I got up off the bed and walked toward the closet. When I opened it was full of Sebastian's and that angel's work uniforms. "I don't see it" I said pulling out one of his butlers suits. He got up and stood next to me. "Give me that." He said reach for the item in my hand, but I moved it away just in time. "uh ya 'no, I'm going to go put this thing on, see ya' in a few." I said going into his bath room. I came back out with the butler suit on.

"You need the tail coat" He said. "No I don't, I'm perfectly fine with the shirt and vest on." I said placing the jacket back on the rakes. I pulled out the white gown. "Let me place it on her." I said walking around him. "She so delicate…" I left her up gently take the towels off of her and place the gown over her head.

"Is she your mate?" I ask out of the blue.

Sebastian starts cleaning up the used supplies "no, not yet." I slide the girl under the quilt and cover her.

"Not yet?" I asked "So she will be your mate?" excitement was growing inside me.

"I don't know. I have mix emotions for this creature." He said looking down at her. "Mother and Father would be so happy you found a mate. They really would." I said in a whisper. Sebastian was the only male sibling in the family; wich meant he has to find a mate in order to extend the family bloodline.

The room grew silent as we both stare down at the girl. "I was so worried about you Marilyn" he whispers. I look up at him to meet his gaze. "I had no clue where you were or if you were even alive." I walked around the bed to his side. "You know me, always getting in to trouble." I said jokingly as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first but shortly returned the hug back to me. It was nice to feel his embrace

The door opened and we departed in the blink of an eye. "Sebastian" in came the Phantomhive boy. "Who is this?" he looked at me then at Sebastian and back at me. "My name is Marilyn, I'm Sebastian sister." I put my hand out in front of me. "You must be that Ciel boy everyone been talking about" he looked at me with caution before he shakes my hand. "Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian if I may ask why is your sister here and why is she wearing your clothes?" I look over to Sebastian. "She came out of nowhere and helped me rescue Katharina early tonight, as for the clothes she likes to try new things out." I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean new things?" Ciel asked crossing his arms. "My sister here is somewhat of a child when it comes to new things." Really Sebastian you're going to play that card on me. "Excuse me!" I said placing a hand on my hip. "I'm not a child, last time I checked. I like to try new things out because it's fun. You're lucky I even showed up tonight, she would have been dead if it wasn't for me." I turn back around to ciel.

"What do you mean dead? Sebastian what happened tonight with Katharina?" Ciel asked with concern. Sebastian sighed deeply. "Claude kidnapped her and shot her three times. Marilyn came in just after he placed some type of spell on Katharina. I owe her now and I'm very thankful that's she came during that time." I looked into my brothers eyes. He really does care for her. "Sebastian, I want you to kill Claude for harming one of my most valuable pieces." He demanded "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I started "You can't just kill a demon like that kid. You need a plan a smart one too, and plus Katharina here said not to because, he know something about her parents death." His eyes met the messed up girl. "Fine but once you found out who killed them, I want Claude to be disposed do you understand Sebastian." I look over to see my brother place his left hand on his chest and bow. "Yes my master."

"As for you Marilyn, because you've saved something very valuable to me you are welcome to stay at the manor as long as you want." I nod as he leaves the room.

"One hell of a night huh." I said as I sat in a chair next to him by the bed.

He chuckles lightly.

"Indeed it was my sister."

* * *

_11/29/13_

**Tell me what you think of Sebastian Sister Marilyn dislikes and likes. I hoped you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. I heard Hanukkah started yesterday, so happy Hanukkah if your Jewish. Any-who don't forget to _REVIEW_, _FAVORITE_, AND _FOLLOW_the story. **

**If your wondering what marilyn looks like she and sebastian are avatar so check out that if your wondering**

**Thank you so much for the support it means so much to me**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick does own the title/summary, Katharina, Rebekah, other OC in the future, and the Plot/storyline. **

* * *

**Sebastian POV:**

"What I'm I going to do with her Marilyn?" I asked as we walk into another guest room to clean up. "Who?" She asked as she jumped onto the bed. "Katharina, what I'm I going to do with her?" I nearly lost her last night. I remember having this aching pain in my chest when I was pulling the bullets out of her.

"Well do you Love her?" she asked playing with the blue quilt.

"I don't even know what love feels like Marr." It was true, I never in my life have I loved someone. I mean family, I care for them and love them but, not the way I would for a mate.

"Alright let's dial it down a notch." She said sitting up on her knees.

"Do you care for her?" I think for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know. I've only experience caring for the young master." She folds her arms. "When you ripped the bullets out from her last night, did you feel any emotion at all from hurting her?"

My eyes grew wide for a second. "I felt an aching pain in my chest, but only for a mere second."

She smiles softly and gets off the bed, to stand in front of me. She takes my right hand and places it over my chest. "Do you feel that?" She asked, her eyes not leaving mine. "Yes…" I said

"Deep down in your heart, you have feelings for that angle that no other living thing on the face of the earth will ever have. That aching pain you felt last night was your heart breaking from causing pain to the one you love. She's the one Sebastian. The one you've been looking for, for hundreds of years now. It was fate that brought her to your master's door steps that night." She removes her hand from mine and places it by her side. "Fate brought her here and now it's your choice to love her or walk away from a promise of a lifetime, something you can never get back." A smile grew on her lips. "Be there when she wakes up" I sighed deeply. "Marilyn I...…" I wanted to tell her something but, I couldn't find the right words.

"Go, she needs you." Marilyn said cutting me off. Without another word I left the room and entered my room and sat down on the sofa near my desk.

I started to think about what Marilyn said early. _I knew deep down inside of me that I hated causing her so much pain even if she was an angel but, could that really mean that I love her._ I look up from my hands and notice a stir under the quilt. A soft smile grew on my face. "Good morning," I venture softly. As she opened her eyes slowly "Mmmm," she responds as she returns to consciousness. "How do you feel Miss. Katharina?" I asked as I stood up from the chair and make my way to her side of the bed. "Fine" she utters. I rub her leg gentle.

"Can I pull you into a sitting position or is that too much, too soon?" I asked gently

"'S'okay, help me sit," she requests while keeping her eyes mostly closed. I could tell that she was healing up fast because she did not winch at all. The venom I gave her hasn't quit wearied off yet. Though it was nice to see her awake from what happened last night. "I have a warm bath waiting for you." I said as I help her sit up on the mattress and then slowly stand her up. She falls against me as we head toward the door. "Katharina, I can always carry you if you want me too." I asked as she trembles once more. She lightly nods her head. I pick her up and carry her on my hip. She laid her head on my shoulders as I walked across the hall and into the servant's bathroom. I undid her clothing and set her into the bathtub gently.

"Please try to stay awake while I clean you." I said as I noticed her dozing off.

"I'm so tired." She said sleepily.

"I understand that but, I have to clean you. You're covered in dry blood, and I had no time to clean all of it off last night when I brought you back to the manor. You were nearly killed by Claude and I had to treat you right away. You can sleep as long as you want when I'm done." I said as I start to massage the soap onto her scalp.

"'kay" was all she said. I dried her off and placed a new set of clothing on her and carried her back to bed.

A knock came from my bedroom door as I tucked the young miss back into bed. "Come in" I expected one of the servants but I was far wrong, in came the young master with a worried look on his face. _Seems like he truly does care about her after all_ I thought.

"Has she awakened yet?" he asked walking up to the end of the bed

I look down to see that she went back to sleep peacefully. "Yes I just got her back from a bath, though she was not strong enough to walk so I had to carry her." I added. "Will she heal?" He asked once again. "Yes she will heal in time, but she must be bed ridden for at least five to seven days."

"I shouldn't have let her go in that costume of hers. It put her in danger with that other butler." His words were full with anger and regret. "I do agree with you young master, it was stupid to let her go in that costume, we were lucky that my sister was even there to save her before Claude could do any more damage than he already done." He looked at her one more time before nodding and heading out of the bedroom.

I look back down at the sleeping girl. "What you do to me is unbelievable, the things you make me feel are un-natural." I said softly. "There's something about you Katharina, that's making me change the way I am toward the creature you are." I said as I stork her soft hair.

I close the door quietly.

"I knew you'll realize it. It just takes time Michaels, it just takes time."

I turn around to see Marilyn leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. "Don't you have some beings soul to feed on?" I said walking away from her. "Nope, I'm free until some helpless person wants my help to do god knows what." She said following me. I sighed annoyingly as I entered the now burned down kitchen. "Oh my…." I heard my sister say. "Bard how many times have I told you not to use a flame thrower for cooking!" I said in a calm but angry voice. Before I could say anything else my sister jumps in.

"You call yourself servants?" They all look at her. "A cook should know how to cook. It takes time and effort to make things right. Rushing into things like using a flame thrower is always going to end up badly." She turns over to the blushing maid. "A maid should always have a steady balance especially one with your type background." The maid's eyes grew big.

Of course Marilyn knew about the idiots past.

"And last but never least the gardener…." She looks dead in the eye with the now shaking boy. "Plants are delegate frail beings, you need to care for them with love and softness. It takes time for the flower to grow into something extraordinary, so don't kill it with so much weed killer." They all look up at her with wonder. "Who the hell are you giving us order like that!?" bard said.

_How stupid are you brad _I thought.

I look over to Marilyn she had that evil smile on her face. "I'm Sebastian sister and I'll be staying here for a little longer so please don't get on my bad side." She turned around and left the kitchen. "Mr. Sebastian I didn't know you had a sister?" Mey-Rin said with caution. "Yes, I do have a sister and like she said before I wouldn't recommend getting on her bad side." I grinned. "Now clean all this up before the young master need's his tea." I ordered

"Yes sir!" they said in unison

I toke out my pocket watch they had one hour to clean this mess up. I sighed and left the idiots to do their job.

* * *

**Marilyn POV:**

I was walking down the hall way when I came upon my brothers' young lord's study. _Ah what the hell_ I thought as I opened the door. "Do you know how to knock" he asked looking up from his book. "Of course I do see." I knocked on the green wall twice earning myself a glare from the boy. I surged it off and walked over to the navy blue sofa that sat up against the wall. "What do you need?" he asked looking at me with his one blue eye. "Nothing really, just wanted to see what my brothers _food_ was up to that's all." I said lying down. "Don't call me that." He said annoyed. I sighed not wanting to be on Sebastian shit list for bugging his master. "So I'm guessing the contract is under the eye patch of yours?" I said staring. He toke a minute before he answered. "Yes." I nodded and returned my stare to the ceiling and started to think_. _

_I wonder what Sebastian thinks about what's his face…ciel. Is he just another contract to him? Eh who gives a damn, more on the point with that angel down the hall. Will he except that she is his mate? I mean I felt the emotion in his heart he has feelings for her, but is it strong enough to last all of eternity?_

"I wonder…" I mumbled to myself.

"You wonder what?" ciel asked

"Nothing really, just thinking about Sebastian's and Katharina's future."

"Their future?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I sat up and rested my hand on the arm rest. "Yes their future."

"Why would you be thinking about some else's, when you should be thinking about yours?" I rolled my eyes 'sighed'

"I could if I was human of course… You see I can already figure out my future ahead unlike your butler and the angels theirs is a little more complex."

"How is it complex?"

"Well, demons and angels are and have been enemies since the beginning of time. And lately I've been seeing emotion in Sebastian toward Katharina. Wich is odd because we both know that Sebastian couldn't really give a damn about an angel." He nodded in agreement.

Seconds later Sebastian came in with some tea and treats. I smiled like a Cheshire cat "Aww Sebastian you're so sweet are those for me, because I saved your wittle girlfriend" I said in a childlike tone. "No, these are for my young master. It is time for his daily tea." He said pouring the steamy tea into the fine china tea-cup. "Is that a Regal Heritage tea-cup?" I asked examining it closer. My last contract lasted five years and she was a tea set collector. I remember this specific one because it was the last one she used before I toke her soul.

"Yes, it's the Regal Heritage Bone china set from Japan. It was a gift from Lau one of my masters acquaintances who's from China. He went to visit Japan a couple of years ago for some business and brought back this tea set as a gift of appreciation to the young master" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian I never thought that your sister would be an expert in tea sets?" Ciel said taking a sip of his tea.

"Actually, my brother had no clue at all until now of course." I said picking up the tea-pot.

"Is this true Sebastian?" ciel asked.

"Yes." His said with no hesitation

"Hmm, how interesting. Would you care to tell me how you know this?" he asked once more.

"I don't mind at all. My last contract that I had her name was Regina Grey it lasted about five years, and she was very fond of the different types of tea sets and there extraordinary designs they have on them. She would travel all over the world to get them, and on her last night before I toke her soul I poured her, her jasmine tea into a Regal Heritage tea-cup." I placed the pot back down on the cart, and then it came to me.

"Oh my Gosh! Sebastian help me out. Do you remember what mother told us before we came to earth something about…UGH! What was it!" I said in a frustrating tone. He turned his head slightly. "She told us many things before we came up to earth to eat souls" he said taking the empty tea-cup from his master. "I know, I know but it was something about getting attached to your contract and what not." I said pacing around the room.

"Ah yes that one, if I remember correctly she said 'Listen Marilyn and Stefan, the most important thing when you get up to earth and feed, is to never I repeat never get to attached to your contract. You'll regret it in the future'" Ciel looked confused.

"Who Stefan?" before Sebastian could answer I was kind enough to cut him off again. "That's his real name Stefan Kostas Remora. When a demon makes contract with a human they're not supposed to use their real name. It's to allow the human to choose the name for them the one they like" I looked over to Sebastian to see his eyes turn demonic pink for a mere second then back to those crimson eyes we share.

"Sebastian, your really name is Stefan?" Ciel asked with amusement

"Yes I'm afraid so my young master." He said with absolutely no emotion _gosh how does he live like that? _ I thought.

"Then why are you using your real name?" he asked me.

"Because, I no longer have a contract, and when a demon finishes a contract he or she will take back its rightful name until another helpless human need to be helped, then the process repeats."

"May I ask why you needed to know mothers last words to us before we left?" Sebastian asked

I shrugged "Not really it's just been bugging me for the last decade and a half." I told him earning my shelf a death glare from him. Ciel chuckled lightly.

"Anyways we need to start planning Claude death before Sebastian here claims the angel with his _love_" I said grabbing a piece of parchment paper and a quill. I looked up to see a disturbed ciel. "If he gets her pregnant, they will try to kill the child and the mother. Both angels and demons will come after her for the sins she made. And the last thing we need is to have an extra battle on our hands."

I started to write down the plans. I stopped for a moment to look up at the door.

"She's up." I said as the door creaked open and reveille Kate in a light colored dress.

"What are you doing up? You are not healed fully. You need to go back to bed Katharina." Sebastian said in a rough tone. I quickly turned on telekinesis between me and Sebastian. Demons that share the same bloodline have a special power to mind read or have a conversation between them in their heads.

_Sebastian be gentle with her. Show her some kindness don't be rough with her._

_Marilyn get out of my head._

_No, if you love her wich I know you do. Then show it to her you're not a child anymore Sebastian. Stop being scared of something so simple as showing your feelings around her._

_Marilyn I don't need advice from you now get out of my head!_

_I WILL WHEN YOU FINALY RELIEZ THAT YOU LOVE HER!_

_I DON'T LOVE HER MARILYN! DAMN IT MARR! STOP DOING THIS. YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL BUT YOU DON'T. IT ANNOYS THE HELL OF ME! THIS IS WHY YOU CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE BECAUSE YOU MESS IT UP EVERY TIME WITH YOUR STUPID ADVIE. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I cut him off from my head. The room was silent. Ciel was looking at Katharina who was looking at Sebastian who was clearly looking at me. My heart starts to ach as his words sink into my head. "I'm….. I'm going to go and umm…. Ya Sebastian you can handle Kate. I'll…. Be somewhere in the house." I said in a quiet tone walking out of the study. It's true; I could never find my mate no matter how hard I try. Even though his is an angel I still feel jealous. He always got what he wanted when we were younger. I guess history does repeat itself after all

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Marilyn walked out of the room. Sebastian has always gotten what he wanted. When can she get what she wants? Sebastian watched her sister leave the room regretting what he just said to her. He sighed deeply knowing that he'll have to go and apologize to her, but first he must put Katharina back into bed. "Katharina what are you doing up you need to rest so your body can heal?" he asked in a stern tone.

"I'm perfectly fine Michaelis, I don't need your help nor do I need it at the moment." She said walking past him and over to his young master.

"We need to start making a plan before Claude can get his hands on one of us again, and it needs to be good, really good something he won't see coming." She said

"I was thinking that we could have one of the servants go undercover and work for him." She stated

"One who has great stealth and someone who is good at keeping their identity safe. Someone like….. Mey-Rin"

* * *

_12/06/13_

**I had a snow day today so I didn't have to go to school. WHOOT! WHOOT! I had so much time on my hands today. The snow is pretty and all but I hate it ugh it's so cold and you can't really go anywhere because of how bad the roads are. So yep anyhow tell me what you think about Ch.8 of** **Forbidden love**.** I'm really enjoying writing this story it's just so fun to put my imagination in a word document you know? **_**REVIEW**_**, **_**FOLLOW**_**, AND **_**FAVORITE**_** this story if you ****love Sebastian Michaelis**


	9. Chapter 9: Blind Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji it was produced by Yana Toboso BUT _I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick_ does own the _title/summary_, _Katharina_, _Rebekah_, _other OC in the future_, and _the Plot/storyline_. **

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"I was thinking that we could have one of the servants go undercover and work for him." Katharina stated "One who has great stealth and someone who is good at keeping their identity safe. Someone like….. Mey-Rin" Ciel looked at her as if she was some mad woman. "Why Mey-Rin?" he asked

"If I'm correct, she is a trained assassin so she has some points in keeping her identity at a low profile. " She said

"How did you know that?" Ciel asked

"I went and looked up the servants backgrounds that Sebastian here has in his desk draw." Katharina said pointing to Sebastian

"I don't think it would be wise to put one of your pawns in danger young master." Ciel sighed "No it would not be wise, but it won't hurt for her to spy on him for a little while." Ciel got up from his chair. "Sebastian, see to it that Mey-Rin is informed about her _new_ job and once you do send her to me so I can clarify and give her more detail on what her objective will be. I'll be in the library catching up on my study's you two are dismissed." Ciel left the room.

"You should really be in bed." Sebastian said walking up to Katharina her eyes where slightly a different shade of blue almost purple. "I'm fine." She left the room leaving the demon alone in his thoughts. Something was wrong with Katharina. When she spoke to him her eyes weren't exactly on his…. They were slightly off like her finger was when she pointed at him earlier. The butler pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went off looking for the maid. Sebastian found the blushing girl polishing the banister.

"Mey-Rin the young master wishes to speak to you about a new job he wants you to do." He said in a formal tone.

"What do you mean a new job? The master wishes to see me?" she asked growing concerned.

"Yes he's in the library at this moment please see to him he does not like to wait around." The maid stopped what she was doing and headed up the stairs to his young lord. Sebastian made his way down the stairs and onto the first floor when he heard someone call for him.

" !" the butler turned around to see the gardener running down the stairs. "Yes, what is it." he said with no emotion. "It's…its Kate she…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he tried to catch his breath. "Where is she?" He orders he didn't even let the gardener finish what he had to say. She's in the guest room across from the master's study. He nods and runs up the stairs. He opens the door and finds the angel on the floor.

"Katharina can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. He got down to the floor to get a better look at her. "Se…Sebastian?" She asked in a low whisper she reaches up to search for his face. He grabs her hand and places it on his check. "I'm here." He looks into her once blue orbs that are now the color of blood. "Get Marilyn finny." He ordered

_Could this be from the venom I gave her last night? _He thought

"No, it's the poison that Claude placed on her eyes as for her limbs going weak…. It could be another effect and she could be paralyzed from waist down. " Marilyn said walking into the room. "Finny leave us." Marilyn turned her back toward the boy. The gardener left and closed the door behind him. "You know as well as I do that you need more than venom to turn one into a demon." Sebastian looked down at the girl. Tears wield down the angles face. "I….I can't see Sebastian and… my legs I can't feel them." Her voices cracks as her sobs become louder. He was shocked to see her breaking down like this in front of him.

_She needs you Sebastian. _Marilyn said through telekinesis

_No she doesn't she's just a helpless angel. I'm a demon and she's an angel. We're not meant to care or to even love each other. You know this…_

_But, she also human Stefan._ Sebastian knew that Marilyn only called him by his true name when she meant something

_Sebastian she needs you right now. Listen to me for once in your life. Stop depending on what other creatures say what you can or cannot do. She may be an angel and you may be a demon but right now she needs you and you know that._

Sebastian sighed and held the crying girl in his arms. Katharina griped onto his shirt and buried her face in his neck and started to cry harder. "Shh its okay everything will be okay I promise." He said running his finger through her hair. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat down up against the head-board and placed her in his lap. She still had her head on his shoulders and was still crying.

"Seb-" she tried to say but she ended up in a coughing fit.

"Shh I'm right here Katharina I'll always be right here." He said in a soft tone. Her body started to tense up again as she coughs some more from all the stress and crying she'd put her shelf through.

Sebastian had no clue on what to do, so he started to rub soothing circles on her back which started to calm her down. Her sobs became hiccups and soon she fell asleep safely in his arms. The room grew silent as the demon whipped the dry tear stains off of her cheeks still cradling the angel in his arms. "So does this mean that we go and kill Claude or do we still have to send the maid to spy on him?" Marilyn's gaze was out the window. Sebastian knew that his sister was beyond ready to rip Claude's head off. "It's up to my young master." The demon looked down at the frail angel in his arms.

How could a demon go this far with such a creature?

"Sebastian remember when Kate said not to kill Claude because he knows who killed her parents?" She asked not taking her eyes off the window. "Yes…" Sebastian wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. "He also tried to kill her that night when you guys went to Alois's ball. There could be somewhat of a connection between him and the murder of her parents that night." She said turning her gaze to him Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Yes, there could be a small chance that Claude is the one that killed Katharina's parents four years ago, but we can't risk it by killing him right then and there we need proof before we go ripping heads off of demons." Sebastian continued to cradle the girl in his arms. There must be some type of connection between Claude and the death of her parents. The demon sighed "Marilyn take her back to my room and stay there so when she wakes up she won't have a panic attack. I must inform the master of what has happened." He handed the angel to his sister. "Of course." He got off the bed and held the door open as his sister walked out.

"-so with that all said you will go undercover as a maid for the Trancy estate till future notifications." Ciel said as Sebastian opened the door to the library. Mey-Rin had her glasses on her head and her golden yellow eyes beamed down at the young master. "What will be my new name sir?" she asked

"Your new name will be Cornelia Fenette. Your background history is that you've lost your family in a carriage accident you where the last survivor and the last of your bloodline, I'll have Sebastian make a file for you with more information placed in it for you to memorize. You start next week so gather your things." She nods her head. "Understood sir." She saluted and walked out of the room putting her glasses back on.

"Sir I have some news on Katharina." Sebastian said

"What is it?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"She's seem to lose her sight sir." Ciels head jerked up to meet the demons eyes. He was clearly shocked about this information.

"-and there is a high chance that she is paralyzed from the waist down." Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. "How…how did this happen?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Claude poisoned her when we were at the ball with a type of witch spell, which is still unknown at the moment." Ciel could tell that Sebastian was worried for the girl, but he knew better than to bring it up.

"Sebastian I want you to watch over her until she gets better. I'll have Tanka or Marilyn take care of me…." He could tell the demon was shocked. "That's an order Sebastian." He said returning to his book. The butler bowed and left the library to go and care for the angel as his master ordered him to do so.

Marilyn walked into Sebastian's room and laid Kate on the bed. Even though she didn't know the angel that well she still felt some short of connection between them. Marilyn knew that she would be asleep for another hour or so, so she took this chance to look around her brother's room. His room was slightly bigger then one of the guest rooms upstairs. The curtains where a midnight blue that matched the dark grey walls and the oak bed frame. She walked over to the bookshelf that held many books and journals that belong to no other then the butler himself. She trailed the tip of her index finger on the spins of the book reading the titles. She knew her brother would be mad at her if she read one of his entries in his journals but to be honest she couldn't help but to careless. She opened the black leathered book and started to read. "Oh my gosh.…" she muttered as she continued to read.

_Ever since the day I found her on my masters' door steps I've been fighting the erg to tell her how I feel about her. No one could possible understand the humiliation that would bring to me and such dishonor to my family bloodline if they know that I'm falling in love with an angel of all things. I know she feels the same way about me. I can see it in her eyes every time they meet mine. Her eyes always has pain and sorrow in them, but when she looks at me…. It's like all of her pain goes away that very moment I'm around her._

_I can feel this emotion boil up inside of me. I just want to snatch her away from the whole world and take her in as mine. So no one else can have her. Only I can hold and touch her. She is mine and will always be mine. I love Katharina Everknight no matter what happens to her I will always be by her side day or night, rain or shine I will never let her out of my sight. _

"When the time is right you'll know what's best for you Sebastian" she smiled and looked up to the angel that rest on the bed. She heard Sebastian walking down the hall, so she quickly put the journal back in its spot on the shelf and quickly made her way to the bed side.

"Has she awakened yet?" he asked coming to her side. "No she hasn't even moved. If it wasn't for her heart beat I would have believed she is dead. Speaking of which I was thinking maybe that undertaker could help us out with this." She said placing her hand on the bed. "I will not bring a reaper into this mess we already have enough supernatural creatures on our plates we don't need anymore." He said strictly

"Yes, but he could help us I mean come on he's encounter many things like this before. You should at least try to find some help. For all you know she could die in the next twenty four hours."

Sebastian knew how deadly this can affect her. She was dancing on the line of death right now and he has no idea what to do. "Let's see how she'll do when she wakes up."

Just after he said that Katharina's eyes fluttered open "Is any one in here?" she asks in a soft whisper Sebastian helped her sit up in his bed. "Yes, I'm here Katharina." He said placing his hand on hers. She smiled softly. "I knew you'd stay with me." She said. "I'll leave you two alone." Marilyn said walking out of his room. Once she left Sebastian matches her soft smile "I'd never leave you in this sort of state." He said as he sat on the bed. She felt the mattress sift so she moved over.

"Your sister Marilyn, I like her she different from all the other demons out there you know." She said starring at the wall.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes she's something alright." She laughed a little with him. _There's that warmness again_ he thought as her laughter fills the room. The sound was beautiful he could hear it all day. Katharina could feel the demons stare. The room grew awkward "How do you feel?" he asked in a caring tone "the fact that I can't move my legs nor see I'll say I've been better. He grins knowing she couldn't see him. She places a hand on the side of his face and felt his grin turn into a frown. She pulls her hand away and blushes scarlet. "You're biting your lip" he said. She lets her lip go "sorry I'm just thinking about something…." She said. Sebastian tilts his head to the side. "Oh, and what is it?" There was a long pause before she spoke up.

"My parents…." Sebastian's face grew serious. Katharina never talked about her parents it was a subject that she would try to avoid and did a very good job at it as well. "I can still hear their pleading screams in my head. And seeing them getting killed in front of me keeps on replaying over and over in my head and it won't stop. I keep seeing my mother's head falling to the floor and my father's limbs scattered across the room. I….I miss them so much." Her voice cracks as her tears come down her face. He took off his white glove with his teeth. "Shh it's going to be okay" he said wiping the tears away with his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Sebastian stroked her soft golden hair with his free hand. "You're not alone I'm here for you I'll always be here for you." He said calming her.

The door cracked open.

"Hello Mr. Butler." The undertaker said coming in. Katharina jolted from the demon shoulders and sat up straight. "My little angel what's wrong dearie?" He asked walking up to her. Sebastian got in front of the undertaker strangely feeling the need to protect the angel. "What is your purposes here reaper?" He growled. "Your sister Marilyn called me to help out with Katie here. She said she was poisoned by Claude and couldn't see." He said moving past the demon and over to the angel. He brushed her bangs away from her red eyes.

"Hmm I can't be for sure about this one. There are many spells that witches have that can blind certain things. The only problem here is that we don't know how long this will last." He pulled his hand away and took out a piece of paper and pen from his black robe and started to write down an address. "Here he's a good friend of mine and he might help you out with this sort of thing." He handed the butler the piece of paper from his hand and read it. The butler was shocked when he read the name on the paper. "Are you sure _he_ will help us?" the butler raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I wouldn't have given you the address if I know that it would be a waste of your time." The undertaker got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Oh and Mr. Butler, it would be wise to keep an eye on Katharina until you find a cure. Who knows what else might happen." He left leaving the butler and the angel alone in the room.

"So, who's the lucky man to help me out?" Katharina asked looking at the window.

Sebastian looked over to Katharina "Where going to go and visit a warlock named Torin."

"WHAT!" She snapped her neck and looked somewhat near where Sebastian stood. "How he's been trapped in a mirror for over four hundred years. How in the world is he going to help us?"

"Because, he might have been there when Claude got the poison in the first place."

* * *

_12/22/2013_

_**Okay so I made Torin up from the top of my head. He's an evil warlock who's been cursed and trapped in a mirror for over 400 years and he can also travel to and from mirrors in the supernatural realm. He can't go to the human world unless someone releases him from his mirror. So Claude bought a certain spell from a certain witch in the supernatural realm and the undertaker believes he can help Sebastian cure Katharina from the spell that was placed upon her eyes in wich she can't see. **_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**** & HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Sorry for the late update school has just been in my way BUT I am on winter break till the 7****th**** so I will have more time writing and updating this story. REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW this story. I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people who have favorite and followed. I appreciate the support from all of you. I also want to thank my silent readers for keeping up with story. **

**See you guys next time**


End file.
